


衔尾

by BDHXHX



Series: Kamski Brothers AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 玩双头龙的时候卡姆斯基回忆了一些往事。





	衔尾

Omega通常不会有太大的阴茎，卡姆斯基单纯是靠体型取胜，他高挑的身材给了他一根按比例放大的老二，此刻正压在盖文的下腹上，无论是重量还是长度都勾起了盖文一些恐怖回忆，他之所以现在能拂开他哥把他操到半年不敢回家的记忆，完全是因为卡姆斯基在做更可怕的事。

卡姆斯基终于结束了长长的叹息，像是玩够了拿那个玩具先操操自己，盖文眼睁睁看着他的后穴淌下更多的水，毫无疑问这次流下卡姆斯基大腿的是卡姆斯基自己的Omega体液，而不是他从盖文那里玩弄来的了。这垃圾用手指操了盖文十分钟，操得盖文哭到脏话都只剩下几种，才用盖文喷了一屁股的润滑液给玩具上上，然后插自己一分钟。真他妈过于顺畅了。盖文讥讽道。谢谢，其实都是因为你这么湿。卡姆斯基感动地摸了摸弟弟的头，在做爱（或者说强奸）的时候模拟生命总裁会没有洁癖。他会用舌头舔遍盖文的耳朵，口水在洞里随搅动晃得响亮，盖文真的一点也不感动。他亲自给盖文打了跟自己一个位置的耳洞，但是又为了方便舔舐不让盖文戴耳环，垃圾东西整天都有理由浪费资源。

说真的，你有那么多台Alpha仿生人，想干Omega也行，为什么还要折磨我，盖文数不清第几次哀嚎了，卡姆斯基扶着双头龙的动作迟疑了一点，但最终还是对准了盖文湿哒哒的穴口。

你又不让我研发GR900，仿生人之父假惺惺地叹气。而且我们兄弟只要有两个就够了，他几乎是深情地开口了，我们两个在一起才是完整的一个圈。

为了验证这句话的真实性，腰间绑着双头龙固定带的Omega果断插入了手脚都被拷住的Omega，后者毫无抵抗之力，连卡姆斯基咬住他下嘴唇的动作都拦不下。某种意义上他们确实连成了一体，只是这联系根本是强加的，两个Omega滚成一团，在青春期这还是可以被社会原谅的错误，为了安全，也为了给以后他们的Alpha服务，人们如是说，但是卡姆斯基不，他不为任何人服务。

盖文除外。当然了，他也要求盖文对除了他以外的人都乖乖地骂操你们妈给我滚蛋。

卡姆斯基动了起来，深埋在他体内的假体在摩擦他生殖腔口的同时，也绝对闯进了盖文最柔软的甬道。身高优势，对不起，我亲爱的弟弟。盖文一下就彻底没了力气，扭来扭去也只是想要卡姆斯基多碰碰他，求你了，伊利亚，盖文哭喊出来，别他妈只顾着插自己了，摸我，咬我，干你的。

你在干我了，卡姆斯基列出事实，掐了掐盖文自主发起撞击的腰，我真感动，盖文，难得你这么主动做1。

这掀开了盖文心里一道巨大的伤疤，他开始怒瞪卡姆斯基，虽然没两下就被生殖腔里的疼痛和快乐动没了。但他也开始咒骂卡姆斯基太快了，卡姆斯基故意放慢后又开始吼太慢了，不然就刻意突然狠狠把自己往双头龙上按，搞得卡姆斯基也得颤抖一下，有几秒钟都动不了，总之想尽方法和哥哥作对。卡姆斯基不知道这算不算一种创伤反应。

他搞上盖文每一个搞上的人，然后让他们用盖文搞他们的方式搞他，不介意是上还是被上，他都成功了，最近的RK900是最容易的一个，卡姆斯基直接用代码操纵了他弟弟最新的情人，或者说外遇对象。没哪个八卦小报说卡姆斯基会争风吃醋，他从来拔逼无情，没有长久的对象，毕竟盖文都会精神崩溃地和他们分手。人人都错了。卡姆斯基也算在内。

也许也不是太错……

盖文放弃了反抗的挣扎，他转而在能碰到卡姆斯基的地方都留下标记，这星期你就给我在疗养泳池待着吧，他边喘息边得意地笑了。卡姆斯基挑眉，心里开始盘算起下次就在泳池直接来一场吧。当然嘴上他不会透露出来，他喜欢惊喜，他知道盖文也是。

一如既往地，盖文先高潮了，他的内壁紧紧吸住了把他柔软内里摩擦出血的假屌，这就合适了卡姆斯基趁机用力狠狠操下自己，然后跟着射出来。

我觉得以后我们还可以试试我用两根老二一起插你，卡姆斯基温和地说道。而盖文给了他软软的一拳，该死，手铐搞得他痛死了，解开了也没多大力气，摸上去反而像是抚摸。

你这混蛋，盖文喃喃着，咬破了卡姆斯基脖子上的腺体，卡姆斯基也任由他来，他太清楚了，他太清楚盖文不会伤害他了，无论他做出任何事。


End file.
